Dougal y yo, 1954
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Una vieja fotografía es lo que desencadena todo, los recuerdos pasados de una profesora y la infinita curiosidad de un grupo de jóvenes.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Profesores de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

―James… ¡James! ―gritó, pero sin ser oído.

―¿Qué cojones te pasa, Sirius?

―¿Qué hace Evans en Detención?

James miró a la puerta. Allí, Lily Evans permanecía mirando al aula de detención, sin saber qué hacer.

―Señorita Evans, ¿qué desea? ―preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

―Profesora, vengo en detención ―la joven le tendió un papel.

―¿Cómo? ¿Detención, usted? ―la profesora no daba crédito a lo que oía. James Potter y Sirius Black tampoco. Minerva se repuso. Dobló el papel y le indicó a Lily una mesa ―. Me siento muy decepcionada, señorita Evans, muy decepcionada.

Lily se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el pupitre, donde se sentó. Sacó un libro y se puso a leer.

Minerva observaba atentamente lo que los cuatro castigados que se encontraban en Detención en ese momento hacían en ese momento.

―Evans. Eh, Evans ―llamó James.

―Potter, ¿no ves que estoy leyendo? No quiero que me molestes.

―Eso ya lo veo ―contestó él ―. Sólo me pregunto por qué estás aquí, en Detención.

―Potter, que sea la última vez que le oigo hablar ―advirtió Minerva.

James miró a la profesora.

―Lo siento.

―Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Potter.

―Pero si no he dicho nada ―se quejó James.

―Diez puntos ―contestó Minerva.

―Pero…

―Quince puntos.

―Yo sólo…

―Veinte puntos.

―¡Está bien, vale, ya me callo!

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Horas después, Minerva abandonaba el aula, dando la detención por finalizada.

―Bueno, ahora que se ha largado, ¿por qué estás castigada? ―quiso saber James, sonriente.

Lily rodó los ojos.

―Porque el profesor Slughorn me ha pedido que hiciese una poción que yo no quería. Punto. Y vosotros… Bueno, no necesito preguntarlo. ¿Por qué Peter está castigado? ¿En qué le habéis metido?

Peter Pettigrew apareció detrás de James, Sirius y Lily, adormecido. Se había pasado toda la detención dormido.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

―Encima ha estado durmiendo todo el rato. Peter, luego no podrás dormir esta noche.

Sirius rió.

―A veces eres tan madre, Evans… Eh, ¿qué es eso?

Sirius cogió una fotografía que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

―Es una foto ―Lily se la quitó. Sirius se quejó, pero Lily no le hizo caso. Se quedó mirando atentamente la foto.

Minutos después, Lily se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Estaba acompañada por James, Sirius y Peter, amén de Remus y Mary MacDonald, amiga de Lily.

―¿Es una foto de McGonagall? ¿Se le cayó antes? ―quiso saber Mary.

―Sí. Es una foto de una pareja joven, un hombre y una mujer ―describió Lily ―. Debe tener muchos años, por la ropa que visten.

―Eh, mirad, hay algo escrito por detrás ―señaló Peter.

Lily le dio la vuelta a la foto, pero fue Remus quien leyó en voz alto.

―"_Dougal y yo, 1954_". ¿Quién es Dougal?

―¿Y quién es la otra? Está buena ―confesó Sirius.

―Black, ¿siempre eres tan cerdo? Esa mujer debe tener unos veinte años en la foto. Y unos cincuenta en la actualidad ―comentó Mary.

―Entonces será una madurita interesante, MacDonald ―sonrió Sirius con picardía.

―Eres un pervertido ―contraatacó Mary.

―Lo secundo ―añadió Lily.

―Lo secundamos ―comentaron James, Remus y Peter a su vez.

―Bueno, mañana en clase le daré la foto a la profesora McGonagall. Seguramente sean unos amigos de la juventud ―sentenció Lily.

A la mañana siguiente, en clase de Transformaciones, Lily le dio la foto a la profesora McGonagall.

―¿De dónde la ha sacado, señorita Evans? ―la profesora McGonagall parecía alarmada.

―Se le cayó ayer en el aula de Detención. No sabía si era suyo, pero se lo he traído hoy.

―Gracias, señorita Evans. Sí, esta foto es mía.

Lily se detuvo un momento, pero al final habló.

―Profesora, la mujer de la fotografía… ¿Es usted?

Minerva se quedó mirando a la joven mientras guardaba bien la fotografía.

―Sí, señorita Evans, soy yo. Y ahora le recomiendo que vuelva a su sitio, la clase va a comenzar.

Lily volvió a su sitio. La profesora McGonagall, por su parte, se quedó mirando cómo la joven volvía a su sitio, mientras su mente se perdía en el pasado.

Dougal… No entendía cómo había podido habérsele caído la foto. Más bien, no entendía por qué tenía que llevarla consigo. Lo suyo con Dougal hacía mucho que había acabado. Y ni siquiera sabía nada de su vida después de dejarle.

―Profesora, ¿está usted bien? ―Lily Evans, otra vez.

―Sí, señorita Evans. Saquen sus varitas, por favor.

Por la noche, Lily se encontraba con Mary, James Potter y sus amigos.

―¿Era ella? ―Sirius estaba alucinado ― ¡Ugh!

―¿Qué pasa? ¿La profesora McGonagall no te parece una madurita interesante? ―quiso saber Mary.

―Se trata de la profesora McGonagall, Mary. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

―Pensabas en lo de siempre ―comentó Remus con una sonrisa.

James carraspeó.

―Bueno, supongo que esto habrá acabado, ¿no?

―¿Por qué tendría que acabar? ―preguntó Lily ― En fin, está claro que es alguien importante para él. O lo era. Deberíamos hacer algo.

Todos miraron a Lily sin comprender.

―¿Qué pasa, ahora eres una especie de Virgen de las Causas Justas? ―preguntó James.

―Perdona, Potter, pero he visto la cara que puso McGonagall cuando le di la foto. Ese hombre debió de ser importante para ella.

―¿Y qué esperas hacer, Lily? De ese hombre sólo sabemos que se llama Dougal y la foto tiene más de veinte años. A saber qué ha sido de él.

―Pues deberemos hallar una manera de dar con él, ¿no crees, Remus?

Se levantó y subió a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, fue a ver a la profesora McGonagall.

―¿Qué quiere, señorita Evans?

―¿Quién es Dougal, profesora?

Minerva miró a la chica. Confiaba en que ese tema hubiese quedado zanjado.

―No es asunto suyo, señorita Evans.

―Pero está claro que fue una persona a la que usted conoció. Y por lo que se ve en la foto… parecía que eran pareja.

―Señorita Evans ―Minerva sonó tajante ―, el señor McGregor y yo fuimos buenos amigos hace años, pero llevo tiempo sin saber de él.

―El señor McGregor… ―dijo Lily. Minerva se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho ―. Buenos días, profesora, he de irme.

Por la noche, de nuevo reunidos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor…

―Está bien, se llama Dougal McGregor, ¿y qué? ―James sonaba escéptico.

―Bueno, ¿y si es hijo de muggles? ―dejó caer Peter.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―quiso saber Mary.

―Si es hijo de muggles… estará inscrito en algún registro. Lo sé porque mi madre es muggle y me habló un día de esas cosas.

Lily sonrió y se levantó para caminar hasta Peter.

―Oh, Peter, eres un genio ―le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando que el chico se sonrojase, mientras que James se volvía rojo de ira ―. Tengo una idea.

Días después, los seis aprovecharon una visita a Hogsmeade para escaquearse hacia un pueblecito muggle.

―Si en la escuela se enteran de que nos hemos largado, nos caerá una buena ―Remus sonaba angustiado y preocupado.

―No pasará nada. Hacemos esto por la profesora McGonagall, ¿vale? Nadie tiene por qué saberlo, sólo vamos a visitar al señor McGregor ―comentó Lily.

Llegaron por fin a una casa, donde se suponía que vivía Dougal. En cuanto se dispusieron a llamar, alguien salió por la puerta, la profesora McGonagall.

―¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? ¿No deberían estar en Hogsmeade?

―Profesora McGonagall… Venimos a ver al señor McGregor.

―Señorita Evans, usted siempre será una defensora de las causas justas ―confesó Minerva.

―Yo prefiero llamara Virgen de las Causas Justas ―soltó James mientras sonreía.

―Esto también es válido, señor Potter. Y ahora, si no les importa, volveremos todos a Hogwarts inmediatamente, donde podremos dilucidar su castigo.

―Pero, profesora, ¿ha hablado con Dougal? ¿Quién es? ―Lily no se daba por rendida.

―Era mi marido, señorita Evans ―confesó la profesora. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. En fin, la profesora McGonagall casada era una de las cosas que menos se esperarían ―. Es un granjero muggle del que me enamoré hace años, pero al final acabé abandonando para trabajar en Hogwarts.

―¿Dejó al amor de su vida por un puesto en una escuela, profesora? ―preguntó Peter, sin entenderlo.

―No es tan fácil, señor Pettigrew. Si dejé a Dougal era porque no quería vivir el mismo destino que mi madre, que se enamoró de un muggle y ocultó su magia durante muchos años.

―Pero usted… Usted le ama ―Peter siguió en sus trece.

―A veces uno puede amar demasiadas cosas, señor Pettigrew… Y tan sólo poder elegir una de ellas. Son ustedes demasiado jóvenes para entender estas cosas. Hace más de veinte años que abandoné a Dougal, y aunque fue una de las decisiones más difíciles de de mi vida, no me arrepiento tampoco de la vida que escogí en su lugar.

―¿Cómo está Dougal? ―quiso saber Lily.

―Dougal se muere, señorita Evans. Le han diagnosticado un cáncer. Por eso he venido a verle, para saber cómo estaba. Pero tiene a toda una familia que le quiere y le cuida. Yo sólo soy su amiga Minerva. Su vieja amiga Minerva ―todos los jóvenes sonrieron apenados pero asintieron con la cabeza ―. Es hora de volver a Hogwarts. Durante el camino podré pensar en posibles castigos para ustedes seis.

―Pero profesora, veníamos con la intención de montarle un encuentro con Dougal. ¿No merece eso un indulto? ―dejó caer Sirius.

―Ni aunque usted acabase de salvar al mundo mágico, señor Black. Han salido de los límites de la escuela sin permiso. Están castigados.

La profesor sonrió encantada mientras ponía rumbo de vuelta a Hogwarts, a la cabeza del grupo de seis jóvenes que, aunque sus intenciones habían sido loables, no se librarían del merecido castigo.


End file.
